


Sharp

by TheMamaFox



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Horn grabbing just because, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Blood, Short & Sweet, Softer side of the Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMamaFox/pseuds/TheMamaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little prep for a night of fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

She doesn’t question when he drops the items into her hands as he passed. It’s The Iron Bull, he’s deliberate in everything he does and she’ll find out soon enough. She sits patiently at the edge of her fancy bed, holding two squares of thick leather. The strips of red cloth tangled in her fingers. She watches his bare back as he lights more candles then his eye when he returns, his grin when he stops in front of her. He was covered in scars and more beautiful for it. Her eyes lingered on each one.

His large fingers first find the base of her horns, pressing hard and rubbing in circles where skin overlaps bone. Eyes closing to just enjoy the pressure. It always felt better with another’s hands. This was pure comfort. They had time and in the quiet minutes it seems he knew she needed it especially now.

She felt the weight on her skull as his hands strayed up and around, felt him shift to hook his thumbs around the back curves of her horns. She let him wait, smiling softy to herself leaving her eyes closed. A gentle push, more of a reminder than command, before she opened her eyes and allowed her head to be tilted up. He smirked down at her shaking his head and plucked a piece of leather from her open hands.

He focused on the metal sheath on her right horn. He wrapped the leather around the tip, covering and padding it before tying it securely. “To make sure I keep my good eye.” He winked at her, as well as one can with only one eye, before repeating the process with the other horn.

Oh. It happened almost two weeks ago. _Leg thrown over his hip, rolling. Bull made her forget how to be careful, she got too close. A thin line of blood beading across his cheek. A drop clinging to the sharp tip of her curled horn. She stared in shock and he only chuckled before strong hands pulled her slowly down again_ ….

OH! …. tonight is going to be good.


End file.
